


Genesis μ

by PinkuuTsuu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Magical Artifacts, Magical Boys, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I, Tokyo Mew Mew AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkuuTsuu/pseuds/PinkuuTsuu
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew AU. Ansem the Wise has dedicated his life to studying the biology of endangered animals. Along with the help of his 6 apprentices, Ansem was able to gather valuable data and DNA genes from 13 different animal species. This project being dubbed "μ Project". By being exposed to a blinding light, Sora Kairi and Riku are suddenly infused with the DNA of three predatory feline species, and are destined to fight against the invading Heartless, Nobodies and Kimera Anima - which are vulnerable to the power of the select genes of an animal facing extinction.





	Genesis μ

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, walked the road of nostalgia as I came up with a Tokyo Mew Mew AU fic that's multi-chaptered...  
> The Spirits of the 3D timeline will stay the same, while the Nightmares will be called Kimera Anima.  
> That's what to keep in mind for future chapters. Other than that, Enjoy <3

The grinding sound of computers and machinery muffled the voices around a man sitting at the main study and writing away at what seemed to be a biological report.

This man, who was known as Ansem, has made himself an accomplished scientific figure by archiving data of great value as to hopefully conserve the status of many endangered species of animals. He stored such data in the form of reports transferred onto paper by his own hand as well as elusive DNA samples his apprentices manage to obtain.

Once the apprentices and their master were made aware of the looming threat that were the creatures of the Realm of Darkness, they figured that the animals that they’ve studied for so long – bore genes strong enough to withstand an attack of any dangerous beasts which reigned in darkness.

Thus, Ansem the Wise was faced with a crude decision.

“We are tasked to find those who are deemed compatible in genes with a species pertaining my study, and inject them with the provided sample of DNA.”

It eventually became a common curtesy for the apprentices to scan potential hosts of any age and mentality using the technological detector devices and UVL radars that were built and held within Ansem’s laboratory; after agreeing to his plan.

Setting his finished report aside, Ansem strode over to one of his apprentices – one who had his eyes fixed upon a monitor showing three potentially well-suited hosts found in the Land of Departure.

“Interesting…Master, it seems that we found three. Their DNA appears to be a perfect match to three species of the _Aves_ class.” The certain apprentice explains, as he then turns to make eye contact with Ansem – who nods.

“Excellent, Even.”

Discharges were suddenly emitted from the largest machine the laboratory housed as soon as the Master pressed a hand against the protective glass from within chemical compounds danced restlessly.

“μ Project, shall be named from now forth.”

* * *

 

Three keyblade warriors always spent time together by gazing at the glistening stars above by nightfall. The oldest believed the shimmering celestial dust to represent unknown worlds they've yet to discover. One night was particularly eerie - the stars dipped along the skies shone a weaker light; to the surprise of the trio.

"That's weird...the stars don't shine so bright tonight." The cerulean-haired woman whispered to herself, her pointed boots dangling by the cliff end - her brilliant eyes curiously staring at each and every star, hoping to expect something grand to happen. One star which was the center of the Orion constellation - visible with the naked eyes - flickered without a moment of halt as it began to unsuspectingly intensify its glow beyond the other aligned stars. The three keyblade wielders waved their hands in front of their face - as to avoid contact with the starlight - which proved blinding with each time the light twinkled vividly. Once the light faded - the three keybearers exchanged glances as the youngest eventually spoke up to the odd event that just took place before their very eyes.

"What was that, Aqua?" The woman turns her attention to the younger boy with a caring look that never ceased to give off a motherly vibe.

"I'm not sure, Ven. Whatever that light was, it's gone now." She responds with a warm tone, ruffling the adolescent's spiked locks.

The following day, the three friends tried to shun an odd feeling which made their spines tingle - they were hardly able to describe it directly, yet to them it felt innocuous and self-empowering. At given times this sensation was but a distraction from their greater goals - and all did the best they could to overcome it in whichever ways they found to be to their advantage.

But something out of the blue was highly noticeable once Terra attempted to don his armor - instead of the bronze-braded armor to envelop him completely, a pair of large hawk wings spread along his back.

"Whoa, that's cool that you can do that, Terra!" Ventus exclaimed cheerfully, as Aqua giggled softly next to him.

"Is that the reason why there was that sensation? Could it have been connected to that light?" Terra thought to himself, as the large dark brown wings flittered lightly in disquietude.

"I'll be back soon." The older man announces, turning on his heel as he slowly took flight off the ground to test his new pair of wings - a feeling of freedom and courage overtaking him. He may have preferred the keyblade pod over his hawk wings - but he had to admit it: It was a new, refreshing sensation.

* * *

Back in Ansem's laboratory - the scientist smiles to himself - faint pride showing in his emotions.

"Mutation complete."

"Master, what were the _Aves_ species the keybearers were infused with?" One of the apprentices asks suddenly, raising a hand to his chest.

Ansem chuckles at his apprentice's remark, and doesn't waste any minute to enumerate. 

"Terra, the red-tailed hawk; Ventus, the glistening-green tanager, and Aqua, the Blue Lorikeet."

 


End file.
